


The Agent

by RadScavver



Series: The Sole Survivor [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadScavver/pseuds/RadScavver
Summary: A day in the life of a Railroad Agent.





	The Agent

She’s tired and filthy, but her suit needs repairs before she sets out to aid the Railroad again. Rubbing the back of a wrist across her forehead, she glowers down at a particularly ugly rend in the chestplate.

“Fucking yao guai,” she grumbles.

Even after several hours, there’s been little progress in fixing it. She really doesn’t want to scrap it for parts, not when she’d only just scavenged a much more advanced rig to go with it. If she can’t salvage this piece, there are going to be hours of modding in her immediate future to re-purpose an old rig. Thankfully, Deacon’s not due to check in for another day or so. Speaking of…

“Hey, Dee!” she hollers, beginning the process of removing the torso pieces.

The-currently bald-agent leans through the doorway with a curious hum. His mouth is wrapped around the neck of a bottle of bourbon.

“Do you think you can make some Psychojet for our next mission? I’ve gotta swap out armor.”

With an audible swallow, Deacon gulps down a too large mouthful of booze and protests, “Yo, you need to sleep. This is supposed to be a basic pick-up. You aren’t gonna need your battle suit!”

Turning to level him with a flat look, she drawls, “And how many times have we gone in for a run-of-the-mill job, only to end up fighting for our lives?”

“We-”

“Think very carefully about what you’re going to say.”

He makes a disgruntled noise which she takes a s a victory. Grinning, she turns back to her dismantled gear. It’s not too long after that she can hear the gentle gurgling and tinkling glass of the chem station being used. She hums softly, a song from a world long dead, and reaches down to give Dogmeat a pet. Then she goes back to work.

They return to HQ battered and scorched. Deacon has the last two stimpacks, though they haven’t helped him too much with the wicked bruising painted across his face. She’s barely able to walk in her suit, having scavenged a used core from another suit after hers had been blown by a lucky bullet. Both are decorated with blood, scratches, and burns.

“Shit, what happened out there?” Desdemona barks, rushing over to them. “You were just supposed to-”

Deacon groans, “It turns out that some raiders really liked the setup of our drop-off. Bunch of junkies with a thing for rippers.”

“That shouldn’t have been a problem for Wanderer.”

The vault survivor snorts, “It wasn’t...until one of them came out in a suit of power armor, slinging a damn mini.”

Desdemona growls furiously before marching over to the war table. She slaps a marker off, sending it flying off towards Tom’s domain and causing a passing agent to yelp.

“Uh, Des?” Deacon asks cautiously.

“We had a handler who’d run into some raider trouble a few days ago. Said they were going silent until things cooled down because their gear was drawing unwanted attention to their escorts.”

“Damn…”

Wanderer frowns, pulling off her helmet, “Des, do you think I should sit out for a while? If we’re interesting raiders, I don't want to risk leading them to safe houses or HQ.”

“I hate to agree,” Desdemona sighs, “but it might be for the best. I’ll assign you to silent for now. Deacon?”

He shrugs, “I’m cool to stick with Wanderer, unless you need me.”

“Glory is too noticeable to be in the field if they’re targeting stronger equipment. I’ll need stealthier agents to pick up more runs so we don’t lose any more heavy hitters.”

“Will do, boss lady. Hey, Wanderer, I’ll drop by one of the settlements to leave word, okay?”

She smiles weakly and nods, “Just stay safe. It’s about time for me to report back to the Brotherhood to keep up my cover.”

They all wrap up the conversation quickly, then the two agents head off to get fixed up. Wanderer can’t help but feel an emptiness in her belly at the thought of her companion being gone.


End file.
